


I Am Proud

by ThatStoryWriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Chubby Reader, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Multi, Reader-Insert, plus size reader, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: Your mother invites you to a birthday to celebrate your sister but a lot more happens than you expect. Old issues are brought to light but the love your girlfriends have for you can conquer anything.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	I Am Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I want to see more plus reader stories with these characters and I hope everyone who comes across this will find a little bit of themselves in it.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I do not own any of the Marvel Characters. The only thing I own ar the original characters.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @thatstorywriter for more common updates and for news about my stories!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"I'll be right back." You say as you walk away from your girlfriends to answer your phone.

"Hello?" You say into the phone.

"Hello, Y/N." Your mother says.

You mentally sigh. This couldn't be good.

"Hello, mother."

"Why do you sound so glum?" She asked

"It's….nothing." you lie. "I'm just coming down with a cold. How can I help you mother?"

"Your father and I would like to invite you to dinner." Your mother said.

"Yeah...I don't think so." You say.

"Well, why not?"

"Because the last time I went to have dinner with you guys I was criticized by you and Jaqueline so much that I had to go back to therapy." You say angrily.

"Well, whose fault is that. If you just lost a little weight that wouldn't have happened to you." Your mother says disapprovingly.

"It's your fau-" you begin to say before cutting yourself off. "When is this dinner?"

"This Saturday. Will you be able to attend?"

"I don't know, I have a date on Saturday." You reply.

"A date? With who? Is it that nice Richard boy I set you up with?" 

You roll your eyes. "No mother. You and I both know that the only reason you set us up was because he is big like me. I have two wonderful girlfriends who I would rather spend the day with." You say.

Your mother sighs. "At least try to come. It would mean a lot to your sister."

"What does this have to do with Jaqueline ?" You ask with an angry tone in your voice.

"Jaqueline just got a new position at the company and we wanted to celebrate with a family dinner." 

You want to mentally curse. Your parents fucking owned the company so of course, she was going to move up fast.

"I'll see mother." You say

"Thank you. Let me know by Friday."

And with that, you hang up the phone and stomp back to the couch where Wanda and Natasha are sitting.

You sit back down in your abandoned seat and sigh.

"What is wrong?" Wanda asks.

"My mother wants me to come over for dinner on Saturday." You sigh.

Natasha and Wanda tense at the thought.

They know your history with your family and their thoughts about your weight.

"You know you don't have to go, right?" Natasha says.

"I know but….I don't want it to seem like I don't love them….cause I do. And I think they love me in their special way." You reply quietly.

"I'm sure they do, darling," Wanda says.

The room is quiet for a while before you speak up again.

"I think I'm gonna go. But only if you both go with me." You look at them with pleading eyes.

"Of course my love," Wanda says with a smile.

She leans in to kiss you and a smile comes across your face.

"I'll go too," Natasha says.

"Love you both." You say as they wrap you in a hug.

~~

You stand in front of the mirror as you smooth out your clothes.

You are wearing a white button-up shirt with a floral black blazer and black pants.

Nat and Wanda were sitting in the living room waiting for you.

You take a breath and leave the room.

When Wanda and Nat see you, they smile.

"Are you ready?" Nat asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

~~

You knock on the door to your parent’s house and your mother answers the door.

"Hello Y/N. It is so nice to see you." 

"Hello, mother." You say as you let go of your mother.

"This is Natasha and this is Wanda. They are my girlfriends." You say as the three of you walk into the house.

"I thought I misheard when you said girlfriends but I guess not." Your mother murmurs. "Well, right this way. Dinner is about to be served."

You give a glance to Wanda and Natasha and they give you reassuring a smile.

When you enter the dining room you see your father sitting at the head of the table with your sister beside him.

"Hello, dad. Jaqueline ." You nod.

Your father was about to say hello when Jaqueline snorted.

"You have got to be shitting me right now!?" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" You ask your sister as you and your partners sit down.

"You're "dating" Black Widow and Scarlet Witch. How much money did she pay you guys to be here? She is always doing things to get attention." Jaqueline asks.

"She didn't pay us anything. We have been together for almost two years." Natasha says tensely.

"Y/N wouldn't even have to pay us anything. Natasha and I were begging Y/N to go on a date with us for months before she finally said yes." Wanda smiled.

"It was the best decision of my life." You say as you smile at the thought.

~~

You had just started working at the tower.

You were the Avengers personal data analyst. 

That meant you were paid to analyze different Hydra and general villain headquarters, blueprints and any data that had been found.

Everyone on the team and pretty much everyone in the tower was very protective of you.

They all knew your history with your family. 

They knew how your family caused you to gain an eating disorder that practically hospitalized you for weeks. They knew that you did therapy from the time you were thirteen up until you were twenty.

They knew that on your twenty-second birthday, your family wanted you to come for dinner, which you did, and they criticized you and your weight and how they wished you were skinnier.

That incident caused you to have an anxiety attack on the drive home and you ended up in a car accident. If it wasn't for Wanda and Natasha, you believed that you wouldn't have survived without them realizing you hadn't been home yet.

With the help of everyone in the tower and your therapist, you were finally okay.

You could finally say that you love yourself and the way you look, even when other people couldn't.

Those events also lead to Wanda and Natasha asking you out.

The first time they did, you were in therapy and decided that you couldn't date them yet.

It took months of asking before you finally said yes and when you did, it had changed your life.

They treated you like a princess. Your weight didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was whether or not you were happy and it was hard not to be happy when you had two girls who worshipped the ground you walked on.

They helped make you, you. 

~~

You pull yourself out of your thoughts when a plate of food is placed in front of you.

One of the waiters nods at you and you say thank you to him before he walks away.

"Y/N you don't have to say thank you for the help." Jaqueline states.

"They are not the help." You say angrily. "Don't call them that. How would you feel if the people at your place of work called you the help?" You ask.

"Like they would ever do that." Jaqueline laughs.

You roll your eyes but your mother steers the conversation in a different direction.

Dinner is spent with Jaqueline talking about how great her life is.

Natasha and Wanda were great at engaging in the conversation.

They helped keep the conversation off of you and onto someone else.

That was until the topic of salary was brought up. 

"Working at daddy's company I make almost sixty thousand dollars a year." Jaqueline gloats. "How much do you make at your job?"

You sigh. "I don't think you want to know Jaqueline. I wouldn't want you to get jealous or anything." You say with a slight smirk.

"Oh please! I bet I make twice as much as you do! So just spill it."

"If you say so. I make ninety thousand dollars a year. Not including what I get from Stark Industries." You say with a shrug.

"How the hell do you make that much a year? Aren't you just a stupid analyst for the government? And since when do you work for Stark Industries?" Jaqueline exclaims.

"Well, after being an analyst for the government, I was approached by a group of people that works closely with the Avengers. From there I was approached by Tony Stark, personally, I might add, and have been working for the Avengers for almost six years." You say.

"Daddy! Why can't my salary be that much?"

"The company can't afford it, Jaqueline ." He says 

Jaqueline is a blubbering mess.

"Well, I bet they are only paying you that much so they can make sure you eat enough!" She shrieks. "Cause everyone knows you eat enough to feed an entire army! Cause you're a fat ass! I think so! Mom and dad think so! The entire world thinks so!" She shouts.

"I bet even your supposed "girlfriends" do too!"

You drop the glass in your hand and it shatters on the floor.

You were shocked. Your sister could be cruel. That had been common knowledge since you were nine-years-old. But never had she ever said anything so cruel.

Suddenly the room was too loud. The lights were too bright. You could feel the wine soaking your clothes.

You looked up around the table and saw everyone sitting in shock. 

"I-I'm sorry about t-the g-g-gl-glass." You sputter out.

"You better be sorry you fat bitch." Jaqueline spits at you.

You drop on the floor and in doubt so the glass scrapes against your knees. Tearing a hole in your pants and drawing blood.

Your breath is staggered as you pick up the sharp pieces of glass.

Your eyes were cloudy with tears.

"Y/N? Can you hear me?" You hear a voice say.

"Of course she can hear you." Another voice says. Your mother you think.

"No. She probably can't. She is having a panic attack." Wanda says harshly.

"Nat?" You whimper

Natasha smiles softly at you. "Yeah, babe. It's me. And Wanda. I need you to focus on our voices alright."

You nod, slightly disoriented. 

"Do you think you can do your breathing exercises for us?" Wanda asks as she takes your hand.

"In for five and out for five?"

You shakily do what she says. In for five. Out for five.

When you had finally calmed down they pulled you off the ground. Your knees and hands were covered in scratches and blood.

"Is there anywhere she can sit down so we can clean up these cuts?" Natasha asked.

Your father stood up and nodded as he led you and your partners to the parlour in the house.

He requested one of the butlers to bring out the first aid kit.

The rest of your family followed into the parlour and sat across from you. 

"Why do you two insist on smothering her? She is just doing it for the attention." Your mother said.

"Yeah! She has been pulling shit like this since she was thirteen." Jaqueline says angrily.

"That's because she has had crippling anxiety since she was thirteen." your father spits out.

Everyone turns to look at him and he stands up.

"From the moment Y/N was born, I haven't stood up for her. I sat back and listened to all of the comments you two made to her and didn't say anything. Why? I don't know. But now I do know that I am done sitting around. I am done playing a part in all of your bullshit." He announces

He kneels in front of you and grasps your hand. 

"Y/N, there is no amount of apologies I could give to you to make up the torture that you have been put through these past few years and I don't expect your forgiveness but please understand that I will do everything in my power to make us okay again." He says.

You nod. 

As he gets up, you squeeze his hand and give him a reassuring smile.

The butler brings in the first aid kit and Wanda takes it from him.

She and Natasha begin to bind your wounds.

When they are finished you stand up.

"I want you two to know something." You say looking at your mother and sister.

"I am beautiful. I am proud. I am happy and loved and I never got that from the two of you growing up. The only things I heard were about my weight and how I wasn't going to find love. But guess what. I did."

Your mother scoffs. "You will eventually see that your weight is only holding you back."

"No. I won't. And because I spent my entire life hearing shit from you two. I may as well spill what I know about you." You say with a smirk.

"What secrets, fatty?" Jaqueline asks.

"I know that since you were sixteen you were sleeping with college students!” You say pointing at her. “And I know about how you were sleeping with every man you could get your hands on!” You point at your mother. “I’m sorry for never telling you dad. I-I thought that if I didn’t say anything then I would be accepted by them but I guess I was wrong."

The room was dead silent. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I think we should be leaving," Natasha says as she and Wanda stand up.

As you stand and turn to leaves you walk over to your mother and sister and stare them down.

"You two have never been my family. If you were….my weight wouldn't matter to you….I would matter to you...both of you." You take a breath and look at Wanda and Natasha who are giving you an encouraging look.

"If you two decide to change your mind and accept me for me, then you can leave a message with my assistant. Other than that, don't try to contact me, the people in my life or my place of work. I will be by on Wednesday to collect the things from my bedroom." 

With that, you walk towards the front door with your father and partners following you.

"Y/N, dear?" Your father says as you open the door.

"Yes, dad?"

"While tonight was unconventional, I truly did mean what I said. I will spend the rest of my life trying to repay what they did to you." He says 

You go and hug your father tight. "I know dad. I love you." You whisper.

When you break apart, he walks over to Wanda and Natasha and grabs each of their hands. "Thank you. Thank you for making my little girl so happy. Thank you for loving her."

Nat and Wanda squeeze his hand. "If Y/N is comfortable, we would love to have you at the tower for a proper dinner. I don't know if you know this but Y/N is a fantastic cook!" Wanda exclaims.

"I would love that. Only if Y/N is comfortable." He says as he looks at you.

"I'm sure we could figure something out." You say.

"I'll call you dad. I love you." You say once more.

"I love you too." He says as he watches the three of you walk towards the car.

When you begin to drive away, the events of the evening begin to wash over you.

The adrenaline that was coursing through your veins fades and you are overcome with emotions.

"Did I do the wrong thing?" You ask from the back seat.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asks from the driver's seat.

"Was I too mean to them?"

"What you did and what you said was honest. You spoke your truth. You spoke what has been sitting in that beautiful heart of yours for so long." Wanda assured you.

You nod and wipe the tears that happened to spill out.

"What if I regret what I said? What if in the long run, I ruin my parent’s relationship?"

"From what you told us in the past and everything that came to light today, their relationship has been over for a long time, my love." Nat chimes in.

You nod and tilt your head on the window. You watch as the cars pass you and your eyes slip closed.

When they opened again, you were laying in sweatpants and a tank top.

You try to sit up but are stopped by an arm from behind you keeping you down.

"Stay in bed." You heard Wanda's muffled voice.

"How did I get up here?" You ask quietly. 

"It doesn't matter. Come cuddle with me, beautiful." Wanda says with a pout.

You blush as you nuzzle in close to her.

"Where's Natty?"

"She got up a while ago to make some tea for us."

"That's nice. Do you think we could watch a movie later?"

"Of course, Y/N," Nat says as she enters the room.

She rests the tray on the nightstand and crawls in bed behind you. She presses you a kiss to your cheek before wrapping her arm around your waist where her hand meets Wanda's.

"Are you feeling better, Y/N?"

You shrug. "I guess. I'm glad that I said what I said. I wish circumstances were different but I'm happy to have that constant weight lifted off my shoulders, you know?"

"At least your dad apologized. I know that isn't going to fix the years of emotional abuse but it's a start."

You nod and snuggle in closer to Wanda.

Nat pours the tea into the cups and hands them to each person."

"Thanks, Nat."

The room is silent and the only sound is the drinking of tea.

"I don't know if I tell you guys this enough but I am so in love with you both. I don't know what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you both. For a long time, I had trouble believing that I could be loved because of my weight. But both helped me see past that and I am eternally grateful to both of you." You say as tears well in your eyes.

"If anything, Natasha and I are lucky to have you. You are kind and funny. You cry every time you watch the Fault in our Stars no matter how much you have seen it."

"You are beautiful and intelligent and a person that we look up to so much. There are no amount of words to describe how much we love you, Y/N." Natasha says.

The three of you embrace each other in a hug and before long, Wanda and Natasha are covering your face in kisses.

When the three of you are laughing and out of breath you cuddle in close to them and smile.

"I am so in love with you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave some comments, kudos or both cause they really make me happy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @thatstorywriter for more updates
> 
> Comment some story ideas cause I am always looking for one shot or short chapters story ideas!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
